Field of the Invention
The present invention is a Tonneau cover. More specifically, the present invention is a convertible Tonneau cover that converts into a camper shell of a camper and back into a Tonneau cover if needed.
Description of the Related Art
Many people that have a camper that live in town or the outskirts know that gas is very expensive. If they could add something to their vehicle to get more mileage per gallon they surely would. Wind-resistance is often a contributor to decreased energy consumption and efficiency. Many times, it is desired that these campers and camper shells convert into a Tonneau cover, which also is a way to cut down wind-resistance and therefore add more mileage per gallon. This also gives the benefit of having a Tonneau cover when wanting a camper cover and having more room.
What is needed is a convertible Tonneau cover that reduces wind-resistance, increases energy efficiency and reduces energy costs and also gives the benefit of having a Tonneau cover when wanting a camper cover and more room.